An Undeniable Truth
by trublonde18
Summary: A Leyton two shot. Basically a different take on what could have happened the night Peyton almost hit Lucas with her car in Season One and how he has saved her since that night. Look inside. It's my first story ever and I hope it's better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is the absolute very first fan fiction I have ever written. I read them all the time, so I decided to take a chance. Let me tell you this is a huge chance too. Love it or hate it. This is kind of my own Alternative Universe of Leyton and a different take on what happened the night Peyton almost ran Lucas over in Season 1. I am a diehard Leyton fan so I only hope that this doesn't butcher their "epic" love story. Please review my first One Shot I am open to all feedback. Thanks, Heather ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, if I did the guys would be all mine. And I do not own the lines and ideas that I used from the show.**

**An Undeniable Truth**

**Destiny:** A predetermined set of events.

**Love:** Well, love doesn't really have one specific definition, but it's that feeling of knowing that you would do anything and everything for that person in your life you couldn't live without.

Peyton Sawyer had been through so much in her life that she never thought anyone would stay in it long enough to be able to save her. Hell, she didn't have the motto 'People always leave' for nothing, right? Wrong, that is where Lucas Scott comes in. Driving down the road after another famous Nathan and Peyton fight, Peyton just wanted to get away. She needed someone to save her from him. Their relationship wasn't built upon love, it was more like loving to hate each other, arguing, then having meaningless make-up sex, but Peyton was done and she was looking for someone to save her……….anyone. The screeching sound of her tires echoed through the night as 

she braced herself for the impending impact, one that thankfully never happened. "God, why was I looking for that stupid cd anyways," she thought as she looked up. She was met with an intense gaze from the fiercest blue eyes she had ever seen. In that moment, his eyes touched the very essence of her soul and somehow, even though they had never spoken words, she knew that he was going to be the one to save her. It was then that she knew nothing in Tree Hill would ever be the same again. In that moment two star-crossed lovers met their **destiny**, one that was complicated by the fact the Peyton had just fallen in** love**, even though she wasn't ready to admit it, with Lucas Scott, her boyfriend, Nathan Scott's "bastard" brother. She suddenly realized that she had stared at him long enough and remembered that he wasn't one of them and never would be, so with that thought in mind she waved him off with the roll of her eyes and then gunned her Comet down the road blasting Dashboard Confessional. Stealing a glance in her rearview mirror, Peyton couldn't help herself and she stared at the boy who was standing in the middle of the street, shaking his head dazed and confused. He put his headphones back in his ears and began fading into the distance. She suddenly felt her heart skip and beat, more like one hundred beats, but who is counting, right? She then felt herself doing something she knew was going to lead to dangerous territories, she slowly turned her car around to follow the boy who had just stolen her heart.

Shaking his head, he thought, "What exactly just happened?" "I'll tell you, you idiot, you almost got hit by Peyton Sawyer." With a hint of boyish humor, he thought 'hey I almost got hit by Peyton Sawyer.' The fact is, Peyton has always been mystery to me and off-limits, off-limits because one she is my "brother's" girlfriend and second I'm not a part of 

their world. There is something about her that I can't quite put my finger on. She has this tangled mess of hair and these green eyes that would drive anyone wild, but mostly there is this certain broodiness about her, that I find myself attracted to. She is different from the others. She isn't just some ditzy cheerleader; well she is an unhappy one, but not ditzy. She has integrity, beauty, and passion; a passion for art and music. But she will never know that I know these things about her and she will never know that deep down I pine and ache just to be near her. You know, I watched her throughout our freshman and sophomore years, mostly her legs, even though they were a little chickeny, but I was mesmerized by her. Jogging down the road, I pushed the thoughts out of my head until I heard a car pull up behind me and the door slam. Stopping in my tracks, I turned around and came face to face with Peyton Sawyer. 'Wow two intense gazes in one day, this must be some kind of record,' I thought. Before either of us spoke any words, I noticed the sadness and the unshed tears well up in her eyes. I instinctively reached my hand up and cupped her cheek and wiped the tears that were now streaming down her face. "I'm sorry, I really don't know what I was thinking coming after you, I shouldn't have, before I knew what I was doing my car was turning around, you don't even really know me," she said while backing away.

Not wanting her to get away again he spoke up, "Oh, but Peyton I do know you." Intrigued by his words she remained silent and waited for him to speak again. "I know that you are dating my so-called brother and he treats you like crap. You both bring out the worst in each other, but I know that is not who you really are. No one deserves to be with someone who is constantly tearing you down emotionally. I watch you, and I know you have his intense desire to make art and have it matter to someone; just know 

that it matters to me. You should be with someone who would save you, not with someone who is treating you so badly that you need to be saved." Neither one of them had noticed that with each word he had spoken he had drawn closer to her and was now inches away from her face. Peyton was immersed in the world of his ocean blue eyes that she had lost all sense of what was going on around her. They knew it was wrong on oh so many levels, but at this point Peyton was just ready for someone to save her from the world around and help her escape from her relationship with Nathan. Before either of them had to a chance to think rational thoughts, their lips were crashing together. It sent a feeling down their spines that neither one of them had ever felt before. It was a feeling of completeness. Breaking away from what seemed like forever, their lips separated and they looked into each other's eyes, it was an all-knowing look. The kind of look that said, I'm never going to leave you. They didn't know where this was going to lead, but for now she stayed locked in his arms and he wasn't letting go.

Right now, he had saved her from Nathan and that was all that mattered. Lucas was then met with a moment of clarity and was faced with the following the undeniable truth: he was now and was always going to be in love with Peyton Sawyer and he would always, always save her. Neither of them realized how true that really was.

The End. Thanks for reading  See that little button down there, I dare you. hahahaha


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Everyone,

Thank you for your reviews! I just wanted to let you know that after reading the reviews I have decided to continue this story. I am not sure how many chapters more to it there will be, but I am going to jump forward a bit and then do flashbacks. If you have any ideas I am open to them all. I should have the next chapter up by next week. The summer session of college is just ending and then I have some time off.

Heather 


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. After reading all of your reviews I decided to make this a two shot. I am doing quite a time jump to complete this story. Flashbacks are in Italics. I'm sorry it took so long for an update, but I had a hard time writing this. I didn't really know what to do with it so it is not my best, but it is done nonetheless. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the lines that are used from Seasons 1, 3, and 4. **

Six Years Later:

Lucas and Peyton are now 23.

Peyton stared at her reflection in the mirror not quite believing that this day was finally here. It had been a long journey, but somehow they had made it here, together. So much had happened over the past six years, but she wouldn't change a thing. She softly laughed to her self as she thought about how many times Lucas had saved her over the years, but like he said, he loves being that guy for her. And to think that it all began that night when she had almost hit him with her car. That night she was the tortured artist looking to escape her boyfriend and he was the tortured athlete destined to save her. True to his word, since that night he had never let her fall. "What would I do without him?" she asked as her thoughts wandered back through her memories.

_It had been about a month since Lucas had saved Peyton from Nathan and in that time they had gotten together. Lucas walked up the front steps to Peyton's house and quickly noticed the front door was cracked open. His instincts went on high alert and he picked up a rake that was sitting on the porch. As he stepped through the doorway he heard noises coming from kitchen and said, "Peyton, Peyton." Lucas came around the corner and noticed a man at the sink._

"_Where's Peyton?" Lucas demanded._

_The man answered, "Dressing for school is my guess."_

"_Who are you?" Lucas questioned_

"_I'm the guy who's about to take that rake from you and beat your scrawny a. I'm her dad. Who are you?  
"Oh. Sorry. The front door was open and I thought…I'm Lucas."  
"I'm Larry Sawyer," and the two shake hands.  
Peyton walked into the kitchen and said, "Hey dad do you know where my….glancing up she notices Lucas, "What are you doing here?"  
Larry chimes in and said, "Oh he's trying to rake me to death."  
Peyton let out a chuckling, "What?"  
Lucas blushed as he said, "I thought you were…nothing crucial. I'm gonna go put this back."_

_As he walked away Peyton thought, "Wow he really would do anything to save me, even raking me dad to death!" _

"_Come on Rakeboy, let's go to school." _

_The two walked hand in hand out of the house and made their way to Peyton's Comet and drove to school. _

_The two walked through the entrance of the school and down the hallway, but suddenly Peyton stopped dead in her tracks. As she looked over to her right, she realized she was no longer with Lucas. Yes, she was in the same hallway, but it was a year later and she was with her best friend, Brooke Davis, and they were staring at the losing end of a gun. A shot rang out and in all of the chaos that followed, Brooke and Peyton became separated. Brooke was ushered outside to safety, but Peyton was not so lucky. What she thought to be glass in her leg was actually a bullet. Peyton had managed to find her way to the library and hid behind the bookshelves. In the meantime Lucas and Nathan had just arrived to the school and wondered what in the world was going on. Yes, Lucas and Nathan were together. Who would have thought, right? Surprisingly, they had formed quite the brotherly relationship over the past year and even more surprising Nathan had fallen for Lucas's best friend, Haley. Brooke noticed the two boys, and rushed over to Lucas and told him that someone was inside the school with a gun and that she was sorry, but she had lost Peyton by the library. Nathan and Lucas looked at each other and new what they had to do. They raced into the school and Nathan went looking for Haley and Lucas for Peyton. Lucas wandered the halls of the school until he found a trail of blood. He followed it until he reached the library. When he entered the library he heard noises and he wasn't sure if that was from the shooter or someone who was hurt. Arming himself with a bat, he made his way to the bookshelves. When he made it around the corner he saw that it was Peyton and immediately dropped his bat. _

"_Peyton. Hey! Hey, it's me," Lucas said as he touched her shoulder. _

"_Ow, my leg! I got cut by some glass," Peyton cried. _

"_We gotta get you somewhere safe, come on," Lucas said as he tried to help her up. _

"_No, I can't. I can't walk! I tried." _

"_Ok, Lucas said as he stood up. _

_Panicking Peyton reaches for his hand, "No, don't leave me, please!" _

_Holding her face, Lucas said, "No, look, hey, I'm gonna go __block__ the entrance, alright? We'll… we'll just… hide. _

_Peyton just nods her head._

"_Alright? We'll wait this out, OK? "_

_Peyton continues to nod._

"_Peyton, Listen to me, OK? _

"_Um-hm." _

_I'm __not__ leaving you, Peyton. I won't. _

"_I won't ever leave you, OK?" _

_Looking up desperately at Lucas, she said, "It's not glass, is it? In my leg _

_Lucas shakes his head, "No it's a bullet."Now I __may__ have to get you outta here, OK?_

_But __nothing__ will happen to you. I promise."_

"_You're always saving me."_

"_Somebody's got to". _

_That day Lucas carried Peyton out of the school and kept his promise that he would always save her, it wasn't the first time and it was certainly not the last. Little did they know that time would come sooner rather than later and just a few, short months later, he would play the hero role again. _

_A few months later, on a sunny afternoon Peyton was sorting through her collection of records when a note slipped out and fell to the floor. As she read it, she was awestruck. If the letter was right that meant she had a long lost brother and she wanted to find him, but that was a huge step and she was scared. When Peyton and her brother finally did meet, Lucas immediately had a weird feeling about him. Something just wasn't quite right, especially when her brother, Derek, smelled Peyton's hair as they hugged. Lucas expressed his concerns with Peyton, but she brushed them off at first. That however, quickly changed when Peyton herself realized Derek was obsessive and psychotic and things took a sharp turn for the worst. In the meantime, Lucas had shared his concern with the Police as well. The Police were hesitant at first, but when the detective realized Lucas was the same one who had saved Peyton during the school shooting, he decided to bring Derek in for questioning. That night Lucas received a call from the Police Department informing him that they had Derek in custody and requested that he come down to the station. While Lucas went to the station, Peyton went to Nathan's press conference. When Lucas looked through the glass retaining wall at the man the Police claimed to Derek, he knew Peyton was in trouble. "That's not him," was all he could mutter. Running out of the Police Station, Lucas called Peyton and told her not to go home, that the police had the wrong guy. Suddenly tensing up and becoming aware of his presence she said, "Luke I got to go, my dad is home and Derek is here," and with that she hung up the phone. Lucas just took off running along with the man that the Police had questioned. _

_Trying not to look terrified Peyton turned around and said, "Hey Derek."_

_Derek approached Peyton and with every step forward he took, she took one back. Peyton saw the look in his eye and turned and around and ran to the door, but it was locked. As she fumbled for her keys, Derek came up behind her put his hands on her arms. "Don't you know how much I love you," Derek said. "Oh, God," Peyton cringed as she pulled at the pepper spray and sprays him in the eyes. She opened the door and immediately locked it, as Derek groaned in pain. Peyton scrambled to the phone, but the line was dead and she had dropped her cell phone on the porch so there was no way to call for help. Derek broke the glass next to the door and unlocked it. He made his way towards Peyton as she backed away in fear. "LEAVE ME ALONE!! Oh, God!" she screamed as she scrambled to her feet and made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. Derek broke the door down and took out a stun gun, but Lucas ran in and tackled him to the floor. Both Lucas and Psycho Derek wrestled on the floor and as Lucas punched him he yelled, "Run, Peyton!" As Lucas raised his hand to punch Derek again, Derek grabbed his neck and tasered him in the neck and Lucas fell to the floor. _

" _LUCAS!" Peyton screamed as she grabbed a lamp and smashed it into Derek's head, but that didn't stop him, it only made him angrier. He chased Peyton down the hallway and dragged her back to her bedroom. Peyton viciously fights back, but she is pinned down by Psycho Derek and can't break free. Out of nowhere the real Derek came from behind and pulled the psycho off of Peyton and slammed him against the wall. Peyton slid down the opposite side of her bed away from the guys. _

_The psycho Derek asked, "Who the hell are you?"_

_The real Derek answered, "I'm her brother, b! Who the hell are you?" _

_The two guys continued to brawl, but Psycho Derek knocked the other Derek to the floor. Psycho Derek picked up the stun gun again and walked to Peyton. Lucas and the Real Derek both began to stir from behind and stand up. Psycho Derek looked back just in time to see the two guys charge at him and push him out the second-story window. _

_Lucas and the Real Derek looked outside the window and saw him unconscious _

_Lucas looked over to his left and immediately rushed to Peyton._

"_Hey--Hey, It's okay," he said as he held her. _

_Noticing the other presence in the room she asked, "Who are you?" _

_The real Derek answered, "I guess I'm your brother." _

_Lucas and Peyton just stared at each other in shock and disbelief at the events that had just unfolded. Peyton just held onto Lucas for dear life as she realized Lucas had just saved her once again. _

"Peyton, Yoohoo, Peyton," Brooke said

"Oh. Yeah?" Peyton was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she was unaware that Brooke had come into her room.

"Are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost?"

"I'm fine. I just took a trip down memory lane and thought about all of the times Lucas has saved me over the years. I don't know what I would do without him."

"Yeah, that boy was destined to save you. I think he would be lost if he didn't" Brooke said laughing.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Peyton replied.

So, "P. Sawyer, are you ready to go marry your hero?"

"B. Davis, I was born ready!" Peyton said as she took one last look in the mirror. She looked absolutely stunning in a Clothes over Bros original wedding dress made by none other than her best friend, Brooke Davis.

The two girls walked down the corridor of the church and met Peyton's dad at the back of the church. "Come on honey, let's go get you married to rakeboy," Larry said and Peyton just smiled.

The End!

**Ok, so like I said, I had no idea how to finish this story so I hope you liked it. I apologize if my transitions between each flashback of when he saved her were confusing. Thanks for reading. ******** Please Review, good or bad ******


End file.
